captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa 30 Shunen Kinen: The Best Soccer Songs - Gekito Samurai Blue
| image = WPCL-10809.jpg | imagecaption = Cover | artist = Various | composer = Various | released = 2010-05-26 | type = Compilation album | label = Warner Music Japan | catalog = WPCL-10809 | media = 1 CD | tracks = 18 }} Captain Tsubasa 30 Shunen Kinen: The Best Soccer Songs - Gekito Samurai Blue (キャプテン翼30周年記念 THE BEST SOCCER SONGS 激闘サムライブルー, Captain Tsubasa 30 Anniversary: The Best Soccer Songs - Fierce Fight Samurai Blue) is a compilation album released in commemoration of the 30th anniversary of Captain Tsubasa, which first story, the oneshot ''Captain Tsubasa'', was published in 1980. All songs are associated with football in Japan and the world. The CD was released on 2010-05-26 by the label Warner Music Japan. Tracks 1. World Soccer Anthem <3:29> :Used mostly in TV programs related to football. 3. The Rockafeller Skank (short version) <4:00> :Used in the Fuji TV shows Monday Football and Monday Football R. Also used as the theme of Electronic Arts' FIFA 99. 4. Mickey Mouth <4:43> :Also used in Japanese football TV shows 5. Go West <3:33> :Used worldwide in football matches by fans. Since 2011, its tune is used for Paris Saint Germain's support song "Allez PSG". 6. Samba de Janeiro <2:47> :A song associated with football, as its usage as the goal song in Euro 2008 in its original version by Bellini and also used in Japanese TV football shows when reporting about South American teams and players. 7. Passion the Game of Life <4:28> :A special orchestral version of the original theme "Passion" used in the popular Japanese TV commercial of the 2007 Kirin Cup. 8. Tubthumping <3:32> :Popular football chant, particularly in the United Kingdom, also the main theme of Electronic Arts' video game ''World Cup 98''. 9. Hey Baby <3:04> :Popular football song and chant, particularly in Europe, an also used in Japanese TV shows. 10. S.N.S. (Só No Sapatinho) <3:09> / Só No Sapatinho (ソ・ノ・サパチーニョ) :A song with the vocals of Bruno de Sá Coimbra, son of popular retired Brazilian footballer Zico, the "God of Soccer" in Japan. 11. We're in this together (Universal Feeling Mix) <4:14> :Official song of Euro 96. 12. Tsubasa o Kudasai (翼をください) <5:33> :The theme song of the Japanese team for France 98. 13. Sailing <4:36> :A very popular football anthem, also used as the support song for the J league team Urawa Red Diamonds in a variation called “We are Diamonds”. 14. Carnaval 2002 (Stadium Radio Edit) <3:16> :The original version was released for France 98 and the 2002 version was released for Korea/Japan 2002. A very popular football anthem in Europe. 15. Stop the Rock (@440 Original) <3:32> <Apollo 440> :Used in TV shows about football. Also used as the theme of Electronic Art's ''FIFA 2000''. 16. Samurai Blue (2010 Mix) <3:42> :Support theme for Japan squad for South Africa 2010. 17. Gloria all'Egitto from ''Aida'' (aka "Triumphal March") <3:27> :Support song for Japan in Korea/Japan 2002 Gallery WPCL-10809.jpg|Clean cover WPCL-10809 full.jpg|Full cover Yoichi Takahashi in PLATOn (2010-06-04).jpg|Yoichi Takahashi (center) in the album presentation in J-Wave program PLATOn (2010-06-04) External links *Album info at Warner Music Japan (Japanese) *Album at Amazon Japan (Japanese) *Album at Tower Records Japan (Japanese) *Album at Billboard Japan (Japanese) }} Category:CD albums